This invention relates to socket wrenches, and more particlarly, it relates to socket wrenches wherein there is a releasable, and replaceable, socket snugly presented in a wrench, and it is particulary useful in medical procedures.
The prior art is aware of wrenches having replaceable sockets wherein there is a socket which is received in a pocket in the supporting wrench. The socket can be removed from the handle of the wrench, and it can be replaced by another socket of a different size for the driving function. Thus, the sockets are of varying sizes according to the size and configuration of the item to be rotatably driven by the wrench.
Also, those wrenches have their pockets open on both sides of the wrench so the sockets can be withdrawn and inserted relative to both sides of the wrench. Still further, the prior art is aware of wrenches wherein there is a pawl pivotal on the wrench and extending into contact with the socket to releasably hold the socket in both the tooth-engaged rotational direction and the socket-rotation axial direction.
That is, in the prior art, the socket extends beyond the receiving pocket, and thus the functioning forces act at the over-extending sockets ends to tend to angulate the socket in the pocket. That can upset the desired snug fit between the socket and the remainder of the wrench and render the wrench imprecise through its looseness. Also, the over-extending socket ends make the socket too large for uses where space and precision are important. Additionally, the over-extending socket if difficult to align with the wrench pocket because it is not readily apparent when the socket is centered with the pocket, so the socket actually might not be aligned with its pawl though it is at least partially in the pocket.
The present invention improves upon the prior art by providing a socket wrench wherein the sockets have the aforementioned features and also have improved sturdiness and consequent precision. That is, the socket is supported in the wrench pocket in a manner to avoid the common tendency of tilting the socket in the pocket by exposing the socket to forces on the ends of the socket at locations where the socket is not actually being supported by the wrench. Thus, there is a releasable socket wrench where the axial length of the socket does not extend beyond the width of the wrench, so the socket does not protrude beyond the wrench pocket and is therefore firm in the assembly.
Also, the socket has symmetrical V-shaped teeth, so which ever orientation the socket has in its insertion into the handle pocket, the drive function will always be in the same rotational direction. Either end of the socket can be inserted into either side of the handle, and the rotational drive will always be in the same direction. In fact, that drive direction is always toward the protruding end of the pawl, so the user will always know to rotate toward that protruding end and the wrench will be in the rotational drive mode.
Additionally, this invention is of a releasable socket wrench which has clean-out holes extending through the wrench body and to the socket, if the socket is in place during cleaning, for fluid cleaning of the socket and its pocket.
In essence, this invention provides a sturdy, precise, compact, cleanable, and releasable socket wrench, wherein the socket can be moved relative to the pocket from either side of the wrench, the pawl itself holds the socket in its releasable position, and the socket does not extend beyond the width of the wrench. Throughout all that, the socket can be inserted into the pocket from either side of the wrench and the wrench will produce the same ratcheting action all the time. That is, the socket can not be inadvertently inserted in a manner to produce two different rotational ratcheting directions.